The Will of the Cosmos
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: the Mane 6 has been captured by a mysterious new enem, and it's up to Felix, Twilight Sparkle, and an old friend to rescue them


The battle was intense, Felix was almost out of Ki Energy. The Dark Grey Alicorn stallion geared up for his final attack...

Twilight Lay motionless in the distance. Her wings severely damaged...

Felix trying desperately to get up before his time is up.

"you... won't get away with this!!"

He yelled as The Grey Alicorn stallion begins to charge at him, his massive Horn glowing with a Blue Flame of magic and each hoof Step screaming death with each thunderous gallop...

(6 hours earlier...)

Felix heard a Knock at the Door. "I wonder who that could be..." He wondered. Upon opening the door, was surprised to see that it was none other than Princess Twilight Sparkle herself!

"Felix? Felix Floetry? Hi, I have come by order of Princess Celestia. You have been chosen to help me rescue My friends!"

Said Twilight with a slightly sad expression. Felix steps outside and to his surprise, See's his long time friend Foxy is here too standing behind Twilight will his back slightly turned

((Foxy is a Fox like Felix, except his race is what is known as a Gifox. Gifoxes are a powerful magic using race of foxes that have a large gemstone embedded in their foreheads. and each Stone vary in different colors. Foxy is the last remaining of his kind))

"F-Foxy?! What are you doing here too?" Asked Felix as he scratched his head. "Did Celestia summon you too?"

Foxy glances over his shoulder and says, "Wasn't my choice. Would rather be doing literally anything else..." He said in a Monotone fashion.

Felix looked at Twilight Sparkle

"Um, why in the world would Celestia want to have me help you? I mean don't get me wrong, I'd love love to, but what could I possibly do? How can I help save them??" Asked Felix. Twilight stepped closer

"she told me that you too Foxes have the most remarkable abilities that would help me to defeat the one who Captured the other mane 6. Please Felix, will you help me?"

Said twilight with the utmost Seriousness. Felix glanced at Foxy, who was just standing there silently, then back at Twilight.

"Um pardon me for asking, but why doesn't her Majesty send some of her Royal Guards to assist you? I mean, why us?"

Felix asked curiously slightly tilting his head.

Twilight sighs and gets an exasperated look on her face then says,

"Well, that's because most of the royal guards are just too cowardly to go on such a dangerous mission... And it was actually Star Swirl the bearded who recommended you two."

Felix took a moment to think about things. After a brief pause He nods his head and agrees to go After saying goodbye to his family. The three then began their Journey through the everfree forest. Foxy looked around seeing as though that they were close to where he lived.

"Where are we even going? Did Celestia give you a map?" Asked foxy while still being completely aware of his surroundings at all times.

"Hmmm..." Began Twilight, "the only thing that was mentioned was that we needed to go somewhere beyond the ghastly Gorge... But why would this mysterious Pony Napper want us to go all the way out in the middle of nowhere?"

"It's more than likely an ambush. Very predictable" said foxy rather Flatley.

"Yeah something doesn't feel right about this... I've been getting very strange Aura Sensations since we started" said Felix.

Before long? The trio had arrived at Gastly Gorge. They began to climb a nearby Cliff face. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched the whole way there...

"Excellent princess... You have all taking my bait... I will start by getting rid of you, and then I will go after Celestia and Luna and then Cadence..."

A mysterious horned figure muttered to himself in the shadows Felix, Foxy and Twilight eventually Came Upon a ravine. The air seems a lot denser than normal and it was a deep fog surrounding the area

"That's strange... I can sense the aura of all the other Mane 6 nearby... Like very close by... But they are nowhere to be seen.."

said Felix upon coming to a sudden stop and looking around sniffing the air.

Twilight's horn started to Glow as she used her magic to search the area.

"Thats strange...I'm not really getting readings here..."

Said Twilight while searching around a little.

"It's obviously a concealment spell. Probably an advanced one. Magic can conceal a creatures location, but it can't conceal their aura..."

Said Foxy standing up on his two legs and Crossing his arms.

"The fox is correct..."

Said a deep and mysterious voice that seem to come from everywhere. Just then the fog lifted and with a flash of light it was revealed that Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie we're bound up magically right in the midst of them

"HIIIII TWILIGHT, FELIX AND FOXYYY!!" Pinkie Pie shouted joyfully which in turn made Foxy cringe rather severely

"Hey Twi! This was all the Trap is to get y'all here alone!" Shouted Applejack still barely able to move.

"This is most Unbecoming! This binding spell is ruining my mane and tail!!"

Shouted Rarity who of course was more concerned about her appearance.

"I think it's time I introduced myself..."

Said the mysterious voice. A rather stocky looking dark gray Alicorn stallion with a deep Red Mane, red piercing eyes, massive wings, a scar across his face and a cutie mark that resembled the Milky Way galaxy came trotting heavily towards the group.

"I am called Eternal Cosmos. And I WILL be the only Alicorn in Equestria..." He said with a snort afterwards.

"But...but Why?!" Twilight shouted angrily. Felix and Foxy both went into defensive positions.

"I have found you other Alicorns to be severely deficient, and for that must be eliminated..." Said Eternal Cosmos and with the stamp of his hoof and a spark from his horn and intense thunderstorm appeared over the Gorge.

Foxy fold his arms again and rolled his eyes and said, "are we supposed to be impressed? I can tell you really aren't as powerful as you think you are..." He then teleports behind the main six.

"Felix, Twilight, I will set these 5 free. You guys can handle old high-and-mighty over there" and with that, foxy prepares to free the others. The gemstone in the center of his head started to flash and it started to Glow. And with a sudden wave of energy the rest of the main six were set free.

"Wowsers! That was hoofing cool Fox dude!" Said Rainbow Dash excitedly as she flew around him once.

"Umm... T-thank you Mr. Fox" sad Fluttershy with a soft smile. Foxy just smirked and gave a brief nod.

"OMG, OMG, OMG!!! That was so amazing how you were all glowy and then ZAP!! Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOOOOUUUU!!!!"

Said Pinkie Pie over enthusiastically hugging Foxy as tightly as she possibly could. Foxy looks heavily mortified and trembling with his eyes wide open.

"P-Please...Let...Go...Of...Me..." Said Foxy with a petrified expression.

Eternal Cosmos then began to charge at Twilight and Felix, preparing to shoot out a massive charge of magic. Twilight steps forward and produce an enormous Magic Shield spread her wings at wide and charging her horn as much as she can.

Sensing the seriousness of the situation, Felix decided to tap into his nine-tailed Kitsune spirit and with a deep yellow glow, he instantly manifested six additional Tails.

Cosmos released his energy blast which struck the Magic Shield upon doing this he teleported behind Twilight and with a swift kick knocked her into the air. The two Alicorns then begin to Duke it out midair with thunderclaps Illuminating the aerial combat

"Are the others all right Foxy?" Felix asked briefly looking over at the others.

Foxy walks over to him adjusting his jacket collar. "Yes they are safe" he said.

Just then, there came to be a loud thud That Shook the ravine. Both Felix and Foxy looked over to see it was Twilight thrown against The Rock face wall and both of her wings was injured.

"No, Twilight!" Yelled Felix, then he charged the Alicorn stallion with blinding speed in hopes of preventing him from delivering the final blow. He struck the stallion with a series of punches and kicks that sent him skidding several feet back.

"Impressive..." Said Eternal Cosmos while picking himself up off the ground.

"Who would have thought that a lesser creature such as yourself could even Lay hoof, or should I say, Paw on me... No matter, you are still not a threat to me. I will deal with you to canines once I finish off Miss Sparkle here." He then turned to face twilight again and started trotting slowly towards her.

Sensing the outcome, Felix growls and gets down on All 4 Paws

"I really don't like having to do this, but you leave me no choice right now. And one more thing... Never talk down to a Demigod..." Felix said as his voice starts to get deeper. Meanwhile foxy just rolled his eyes and leans up against a rock face. Felix's entire physiology started to change. He began tapping into the motor deeper part of the Kitsune spirit causing him to transform into his nine tail fox form.

Upon manifesting all nine tails, the Tails continue to grow to a length of over 10 ft long. His paws and his body size began to increase rapidly. His claws grow Sharper, his fangs got larger. His eyes turned completely to a piercing blue. His fur got longer, Shaggier and turned a darker color the Japanese symbol for divinity appeared on both his sides. He then let out a thunderous Roar and Swift like a blur, he got Eternal Cosmos by the throat in his Jaws and flung him into the air like a rag doll.

Eternal Cosmos stop himself in midair with his wings and darted towards Felix sending out blast of magic energy in Rapid succession toward him. Felix dodged but Cosmos teleports behind him and with a sharp kick knocked Felix into the cliff walls. He then sent a massive magical beam towards him like a cannon shot upon which Felix quickly countered with a blast of powerful Green Fire from his mouth. Both blasts collided with each other and was locked in a Dead Heat.

Eternal Cosmos started trotting closer slowly gaining the upper Hoof and pushing back the green fire. Felix reflected on everything that was currently at Steak and dug deeper into his Ki Reserves. (Ki is a different power source than magic) he quickly broke from the deadlock, lept at Cosmos swiping at him With his powerful Claws and critically injuring his left wing. Felix licked the blood from his paw and then they charged at one another colliding into each other with a thud louder than the Thunder going on around them

Both Felix and eternal Cosmos lay motionless for a moment before both struggled to try and get up. Unfortunately though, Felix had all but drain most of his energy and his power started to fade rapidly. Eternal Cosmos was already up on all four Hooves and was steadily approaching Felix who was laying at the edge of the ravine Cosmos stood over him, horn glowing and sparking with energy, poised to deliver of finishing strike...

"Now you die..." Cosmos said.

"Not so fast. I'm still here" Foxy said as he then Raised his paw into the air. suddenly a powerful gust of wind blew Cosmos towards the other side of the ravine. Foxy then extended his other paw causing a rock Spike to extend from the opposite Mountain wall just as Eternal Cosmos was being pushed into it thereby becoming impaled by the spike. He then lame motionless as he hung there.

"Why do I always have to save your ass Felix?" Foxy said, as he look down at Felix on the ground who has just returned to his normal form.

"I don't know, I guess it just works out like that..." Said Felix with a slight smirk then he immediately blacked out.

The next day, Felix woke up in a hospital bed surrounded by his wife and child, his brother, foxy, and the entire mane six. They all had Smiles on their faces and Pinkie Pie had taken the Liberty to prepare a celebratory Victory party there in his hospital room. Foxy was standing off in the corner and Felix looked over to him and said

"Thank you my friend..."

Foxy glanced over and smirked a little and said

"You were holding back the whole time we're at you? You always hold back... typical."

Felix Smirked back and replied "you always do the same yourself, that is why you let him live, didn't you?"

Foxy remained silent and then casually left the room. Everyone else in the hospital room then began to start the celebration.

\--THE END--


End file.
